1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a frangible membrane for sealing containers, particularly for sealing jars having a flip-top cap closure.
2. The Related Art
WO 2009/109480 (Domoy et al.) discloses a jar for a cosmetic product, advantageously for cold cream or petrolatum. The jar has a non-circular container body and a cap closure. The cap closure includes a fitment engagable around the mouth of the jar. A lid is hingedly connected to the fitment.
Jars of the aforementioned description have experienced a number of problems. Under extremely hot climate conditions, mobility of product contained within the jar increases to the level of leakage. Also there is the issue of potential tampering.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop a seal system that provides a potential purchaser evidence of non-tamper on a retail shelf. Also there is a need for a seal that prevents any product leakage, especially for those products distributed in hot climates.